The Evil Man
by megfurtado
Summary: Revised. Ben's daughter Amelia is attacked and raped by a serial killer who killed three other girls. How would the Cartwrigts be able to protect her from an unidentify madman? please read and review i worked really hard on this
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza the Evil Man

Ages: Amelia 15; Joe 21; Hoss 26; Adam; 32

Chapter 1

There had been better days then there were in Virginia City. The Cartwright's and some towns folk were at a cemetery. They had watched the burial of a young girl that was murdered.

Her name was Annabel Harris she was just fourteen years old. She was the third girl that had been murder in the last few weeks. All three girls went to school with Amelia Cartwright.

After the funeral service the Sheriff's Deputy Clem and concern fathers walk over to Ben Cartwright. "We would like a word with you" said Clem. "Sure Clem what's on your mind?" asked Ben.

Knowing what the discussion was going to be about Amelia walks over to the buckboard to wait for her Pa and brothers.

"I think we got a serial killer on the loose. This is the third murder this month" said Clem.

While Clem was talking Little Joe notice his sister standing over by the buckboard outside of the cemetery. He walks over to her. He could tell something was bothering her.

He felt close to his sister he could tell when something was bothering her and was just as protective of her as Adam and Hoss were especially after Amelia's mother Catherine died when Amelia was a baby.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's one funeral after another" said Amelia. "I know this is hard on you but things will get better" said Joe trying to be optimistic. "Not if there's a serial killer on the loose. Joe, what if I'm their next target" said Amelia with a worried and scared look on her face.

Joe saw how afraid she was and he hated to see her like that. He puts his arms around her. "No one is gonna hurt you honey not as long as Pa, Adam, Hoss, and me are around" said Joe as he kisses her on the head. He silently promises her that he would keep her safe.

In the distance there was a mysterious man standing behind a tree watching Little Joe and Amelia. He was staring at Amelia and decided that she'll be his next target.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the funeral Amelia had change her clothes and started to do her chores. She thought that if she worked like a mule then it would keep her mind off from what was going on around her. She didn't want to think about the murders of her classmates or the killer being on the loose ready to attack again at any time.

Back at the house, Ben was with his sons discussing about Clem's suspicions. "Clem thinks that the killer has an obsession with young girls" said Ben. "What's Clem planning on doing?" asked Adam.

"He notifying everyone to be on alert" said Ben. "Amelia thinks she's the next target" said Joe emphasizing the word next.

"She thinks what?" asked Ben shocked. "She told me at the funeral. She's afraid that she would be the next victim" explained Joe. "I tried telling her that we wouldn't let that happen but I don't think she was convinced"

"You can't blame her, Pa. Three girls had just been murdered and they all gone to school with her" said Hoss sympathetically. "Yes I know. I'll have a talk with her and try to ease her fears even though I don't know how much good it would do" said Ben.

Amelia walks through the door and notices her family staring at her with concerned looks on the faces.

"Something wrong Pa?" asked Amelia curiously worried. "Is there something bothering you dear?" asked Ben.

"No why?" asked Amelia confused. "Joe told us what you two talk about at the funeral" said Adam.

Amelia turns and looks at Joe who gives her an innocent look. "You have nothing to worry about darling Clem is doing everything he can to catch the killer" said Ben reassuringly but Amelia wasn't buying it.

She was too mad at Joe for blabbing and mad at herself for blabbing to Joe.

"How is that gonna help if no one knows who the killer is or what he looks like" said Amelia. "There's no use for you fretting about it" said Adam.

"No use? Adam three girls have been murder by a serial killer and you're saying that there's no use to fret about it!" snapped Amelia astonished and angry.

Ben gives her a warning glare. Amelia turns to her brother. "I'm sorry Adam I didn't mean to snap at you. Maybe you're right I'm gonna go and get cleaned up for lunch" said Amelia. She walks upstairs.

The boys and Ben exchange glances. "I didn't mean to upset her" said Adam innocently. Ben turns to him. "I know you didn't".

"Those murders are really starting to get to her" empathized Hoss. "Can't blame her after all those girls were in her class" said Joe.

"What do you think we should do Pa?" asked Adam feeling helpless. "I'm not sure. I don't think us babying her is gonna help ease her nerves. We have to be very delicate about this she's at that age where she won't appreciate being over protected" dissuaded Ben.

The boys exchange glances and turn to their father. "We're her older brothers isn't it our job to protect her?" inquired Joe puzzled.

Ben smiles "Yes as Amelia's older brothers it is your job to protect her but there is a right way to do it without going overboard".

"How do we do that?" asked Hoss. "Well if there's a situation that she can't get herself out of or handle then that's when you step in to but it all depends on the situation" said Ben.

The boys nod declaring that they understood. "We'll be careful not to go overboard" assured Adam. "If you do I'm sure either Amelia or I will let you know" said Ben.

The boys felt better but they still were still worry about how this was affecting their sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Early the next morning Ben was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. The boys had already gotten up and left for work.

Amelia walks down the stairs wearing a blue peasant dress that the boys gave her for her fifteenth birthday a couple of months ago. Her hair was neatly brushed and tied back.

She sits at the table beside her father. "Morning Pa" said Amelia as she started to eat her breakfast that consisted of pancakes, sausage, and fruit. "Morning darling" said Ben looking up from his paper happy to see that his daughter had gotten up early and ready to start her day.

"Little Joe is going to take you to school so you best be going" said Ben. "Ok Pa" said Amelia knowing that Joe was a very impatient person who didn't like to be kept waiting. She gets up from the table and walks over to her Pa and kisses him on the cheek. "Have a good day and be sure you come home to do your chores" said Ben. "Don't worry Pa I will" said Amelia. She grabs her books and lunch by the door and walks out of the house.

Little Joe was waiting by their horses. "Will you hurry up I got a lot of things to do in town" said Joe impatiently as Amelia predicted. "Playing poker?" asked Amelia jokingly as she mounts on to her horse.

"Among other things" said Joe not amused. They rode out of the yard in silence.

"Pa isn't gonna be happy when he hears about you playing poker again" said Amelia. Joe looks at her. "Not if you tell him" warned Joe. "Don't worry about me big brother I won't say a word" said Amelia.

Joe was relieved until she spoke again. "Then again I won't have to" said Amelia with a devilish smile. "And why is that?" asked Joe curiously.

"Because Adam and Hoss would be in town today to get that barb wire they need to finish mending the fence they've been working on and how your luck is brother, they'll probably walk in on your poker game" said Amelia feeling cunning.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Joe asked sarcastically.

Amelia just smiles. They pull up in front of the school house. "I'll be back later to pick you up" said Joe. "Have a good day" and he rides away.

Amelia dismounts off her horse and walks inside the schoolhouse.

Little Joe rode into town and up to the sheriff's office. He mounts off his horse, ties him and walks in.

Clem was sitting behind his desk. "Hi Clem" said Little Joe cheerfully. "Well what brings you to my office Little Joe?" asked Clem with a smile on his face. "Just came to see if you had any leads to the killer?" asked Joe curiously.

"Not yet whoever it is knows how to clean up their tracks" said Clem in a frustrated tone. He looks up at Joe. "How's Amelia doing? I can't imagine on how hard this must be on her" said Clem.

"She's been better. She feels as though she's living in fear and having the need to look over her shoulder. For her sake I hope this all ends soon" said Joe.

"That's what we all want to. The town is in an ugly mood. They're itching to lynch someone" said Clem. "I can imagine" said Joe.

He says goodbye to Clem and walks out of the office. Once outside he walks down to the Saloon.

Later on that day at school Amelia was standing on the steps in front of the school waiting for Little Joe when her friend Josh Smith walks up to her.

Josh had dark brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. "I'm gonna go fishing want ta come?" asked Josh anxiously. Amelia smiles flatter that Josh would ask her but shakes her head.

"Sorry Josh I would love to but my Pa wants me home to do my chores" said Amelia. "C'mon it wouldn't take that long I promise" sad Josh.

"I don't know Little Joe is supposed to ride home with me" said Amelia. "I'll ride home with ya after we go fishing. If it would make you feel any better why don't you let Miss Hunter know that you went fishing with me in case Little Joe comes looking for ya" said Josh.

"It beats waiting here for that brother of mine" said Amelia. She walks inside the school then a few minutes later they rode away on their horses.

After having gone fishing they rode up to a fork in the road. The left side was the way to Josh's house and the right would take you to the Ponderosa.

"Thanks for coming fishing with me" said Josh. "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Amelia". Josh leans over to Amelia and kisses her on the cheek then rides away.

Amelia rides down the opposite direction and through the woods until her horse suddenly stops. "What's wrong Marigold?"

Just then she heard something moving behind some bushes. "Someone there?" asked Amelia nervously. She mounts off her horse and walks over to look at her horse's face.

"Must've been a rabbit or something" said Amelia trying to ease her horse's nerves as well as her own. Someone ambushes her from behind and drags her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joe rides up to the school after leaving from town and saw Miss Hunter walking out the door. "Hi Miss Hunter is my sister still here?" asked Joe as he removed his hat. "No Joe she wanted me to tell you that she was gonna go fishing with Josh Smith and he was going to ride home with her" said Miss Hunter.

"Thank you ma'am, have a good day" said Joe he puts his hat back on and rides away. Once he arrived home he was relieved to see Amelia horse thinking that she had come home. He mounts off his horse and walks inside the house.

Adam and Ben were playing a game of checkers when Joe walks in. "Hi Joe" said Ben not looking up at his son. "Hi Pa is Amelia in her room?" asked Joe.

"She's not home yet" informed Adam. "What do you mean she's not home? Her horse is outside" declared Joe.

Ben and Adam immediately got up and look at Joe for an explanation. "I thought she was with you. You did get her from school didn't you?" asked Ben sternly.

Joe looks at them innocently. "Miss Hunter say she went fishing with Josh and he was gonna ride home with her. Maybe she went to his house" said Joe.

"Then how come her horse is here and she's not?" asked Adam. "I don't know" said Joe. "Adam why don't you do to the Smith's and see if your sister is there" said Ben. Adam grabs his gun belt and hat and hurries out the house knowing that his father was gonna explode at Joe and didn't want to stick around to watch.

Once Adam had left Ben turned his attention to Joe with a stern look on his face. "And why may I ask was the reason why you were late picking up your sister?" asked Ben sternly with his hands on his hips waiting for Joe to answer his question.

"I was in town and I lost track of time" replied Joe. "You were playing poker again weren't you?" asked Ben angrily. Joe nods his head. "When your sister comes home I expect you to apologize to her, young man" said Ben. "Yes sir" said Joe.

Adam rode up to the Smith's farm and mounts off his horse. He walks over to the house and knocks on the door. Josh opens the door and was surprise to see Adam standing on the porch. "Hi Adam what can I do for you?" asked Josh as he let Adam into the house then shutting the door behind him.

"Hi Josh is my sister Amelia here?" asked Adam. "Sorry Adam she's not. Didn't she come home?" asked Josh curiously. "I'm afraid not. Little Joe says you rode home with her" said Adam inquisitively.

"Sort of after we went fishing we rode up to the fork in the rode and then we went our separate ways" said Josh. "Thanks Josh" said Adam as he walked out the door.

Adam walks off the porch and mounts onto his horse and rides back to the ranch. He had a bad feeling and it was getting stronger as he started to think about where Amelia could have possibly been.

Amelia was lying on the ground behind some rocks and bushes in the woods unconscious. Her clothes were torn; she had bruises and scratches all over her face and arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Little Joe was pacing back and forth in the living room hoping that Adam had found Amelia and that she was alright.

Hoss was sitting on the coffee table cleaning his gun while Ben was sitting on his blue chair watching Joe nervously pacing.

"Joe relax I'm sure Adam is on his way home with her" said Ben trying to ease his son's nerves as well as his own but kept sensing something was wrong.

Adam walks in without Amelia. "Did you find her?" asked Joe anxiously. Adam shakes his head. "She wasn't there Pa. Josh said that he rode with her up to the fork then went their separate ways" said Adam.

"I don't like this. Adam round up the hands; Joe got in the barn saddle up our horses get the lanterns in the tack shed. Hoss run into town and get Clem" ordered Ben. The boys immediately went out to do as they were told.

Moments later they were all out searching for Amelia.

Adam and Hoss were out in the woods and have hoof prints in the dirt. Hoss dismounts off his horse to get a closer look.

Then he looks up at Adam. "They're Amelia's she was here" stated Hoss relieved that they had found something but his relief soon turn to fear wondering what had happen to her.

Amelia comes to and looks around in confusion. She gets up and started to walk. She saw two shadowy figures on horses with lanterns and walks over to them.

Adam and Hoss heard something moving in the bushes and draw their guns. They saw a figure coming toward them once Adam held out his lantern they were stunned to see it was Amelia.

Adam and Hoss withdraw their guns as Adam mounts off his horse and quickly walks over to their shaken sister. "Amelia baby are you alright? What happen?" asked Hoss frantically concern.

Amelia stood there frozen in shock. She looks up at Adam and Hoss; her brothers, her protectors. She was beholden to see them but was afraid that they weren't pleased to see her thinking that they had found out what happen to her.

Without any warning a shaken vulnerable Amelia starts to cry and runs over to Adam and hugs him. Adam twinge looking up at Hoss as he knelt down to comfort their trembling sister. "Let's get her home" said Adam as he tries to console her.

Once she has calmed down Adam lifts her up in his arms and mounts her on his horse then climbs on behind her. Putting one hand around her and the other on the reins and started for home with Hoss riding beside them.

Ben and Little Joe had come home after searching for Amelia unsuccessfully. They were sitting by the fireplace apprehensively waiting for Hoss and Adam to get back hoping with Amelia.

"I hope they found her" said Joe praying. He was sitting on the coffee table his back turned to the fireplace staring at the door. "I hope so" replied Ben touching his lips with his finger thoughtfully wondering what became of his beloved daughter and if his sons founded her.

"I wonder what happen to her after leaving Josh" said Joe. "I don't know I just hope nothing terrible had happen" said Ben. They heard a horse riding in. Ben and Joe exchange anxious looks before getting up and walk to the door.

Ben opens it and saw Adam walking toward his carrying someone. "Adam" exclaimed Ben. Adam walks past his father and into the house carrying Amelia in his arms.

Joe looks down and notices the scratches and bruises that cover his cherished beatific sister's faced and looks up at Adam concerned. "Adam what happened?" asked Joe petrified.

"Hoss and I found her in the woods. She passed out on the way here. I sent Hoss to get the doctor and Clem" explained Adam calmly. "Better get her up to her room she's burning up" said Ben as he felt Amelia's forehead. Adam dashes up the stairs with Ben and Little Joe following.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ben, the boys, and Clem were sitting in the living room while the doctor was tending to Amelia.

Once the doctor had finish he walks down the stairs entering the living room everyone's heads perked up anxiously worried when they saw him.

"How is she?" asked Ben worriedly. "There's no easy way to say this Ben but Amelia was molested" said the Doctor is a calm tone. Ben was numb. "Are you saying that my daughter was raped?" gasped Ben trying to catch his breath.

The Doc nods full of agony. "I'm afraid so" He felt never felt so helpless and wish that he didn't have to give the horrific news to the family.

Joe bows his head down with tears in his eyes. "I wish there was more I could do. I gave her a sedative to help her sleep. She has a tough road ahead of her but she's a strong girl she'll get through this" said the doctor reassuringly.

"Thank you for Paul" said Ben as he walks over to the door with the doctor. "I'll better be going to I sure hope Amelia is feeling better. I want you to know that if Amelia isn't able to make a statement we won't press her" said Clem. He walks out the door.

The room fell into an emotional silence. "This is entirely my fault" Joe said with a heavy heart full of guilt. "If only I wasn't so caught up in that dang poker game" he gets up and bangs his fist on the table full of frustration.

"I should've been more responsible. I should've picked her up from school like I was supposed to" said Joe his temper flaring. He storms out the door slamming it behind him. Hoss turns to his father. Ben glances to see his sons' worried faces. "Let him cool off"

Later that night Ben walks into Amelia's bedroom and found her safely asleep in her bed. He walks over and sits on a chair beside her bed taking her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry this happen to you darling. You are not gonna go through this alone we're here and we love you and nothing on this earth is going to change that" said Ben with tears in his eyes as he raise his daughter's hand to his gentle lips.

Amelia slowly starts to wake up to see her father sitting beside her. "Papa" said Amelia weakly. "I'm right here baby, you're safe no one is gonna hurt cha" said Ben comforting her.

"I'm so sorry Pa" said Amelia as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Shh...It's alright everything's alright" said Ben soothing her. He gets up once Amelia had drifted back to sleep and kisses her on the head before leaving the room.

The next day Adam, Hoss, and Joe decided to take a day off from work to stay home with Amelia while Ben was in town talking to Clem and running errands. The boys were eating their breakfast at the table when Amelia comes down the stairs.

The boys saw her and stopped eating and walk over to her. "Where's Pa?" asked Amelia. "He had gone to town he'll be back soon" said Adam.

"How you feeling?" asked Joe. "Alright I guess didn't get much sleep last night though" said Amelia. "Do you want some breakfast? Hop sing made French toast" said Hoss.

Amelia shakes her head. "No thanks Hoss I'm not really that hungry. I think I'll go do some chores outside" said Amelia. She walks out the door. The boys exchange concern glances. "Maybe one of us should be with her so she's not alone" said Hoss.

Adam shakes his head. "Let her be if one of us goes out there she'll be even more distant than she is now" said Adam. "Why do you suppose she's so distant from us Adam?" asked Joe concern. "I think she feels like we're ashamed of her because of what happen and because of what happen she probably feels that she ashamed us" said Adam.

"There's gotta be something we can do to show her that we're ain't ashamed of her and that we love her" said Hoss. "We will but as for right now we should give her the space that she needs" said Adam. With that said the boys walk back over to the table and finished eating their breakfast.

Amelia had gone in the barn to check on her horse. "Sorry I haven't come see you 'til now. I hope you're not too upset with me" said Amelia as she groomed her horse. "I wouldn't blame you if you were. There're a lot of people that are probably upset with me" "There's Pa, my brothers, and everyone in town. I never meant for any of this to happen and I certainly never meant for my family to be ashamed of me. I really made a mess out of everything haven't I, Marigold?" said Amelia sadly tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's my fault that it happen if I just waited for Little Joe instead of going fishing with Josh. I hope my family can forgive me and not be ashamed of me anymore. I hate the idea of disappointing them especially Pa".

Once Amelia had stopped grooming her horse she walks out of the barn. She saw the attacker appear from the side of the barn. He stands there watching her.

Amelia started to feel afraid and started to tremble. She walks across the yard slowly and the attacker creeps up behind her and grabs her. Amelia screams as loud as she can hope that someone in the house heard her.

She saw the door of the house open and was relieved to find Adam walking out to the porch. Before he can see what was going on the attacker throws Amelia to the ground and runs away.

Adam notices his sister on the ground and rushes over to her. He helps her up and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright? What happen?" asked Adam concerned.

Amelia looks up at him. "I'm alright. My attacker grabbed me" said Amelia. She hugs Adam and starts to cry.

"I thought he was gonna hurt me again Adam. I was so scared!" cried Amelia with tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's alright now everything's gonna be alright. No one's going to hurt you you're safe" said Adam comfortingly as he holds her in his arms. He then walks her back into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Amelia had calmed down she fell asleep on the sofa in the living room. She starts to toss and turns as she begins to dream of the attack.

Joe was coming down the stairs and stops when he notices Amelia in distress. He hurries over to her and tries to wake her up.

"Amelia sweetheart wake up you're having a bad dream" said Joe as he shakes her. Amelia stops fussing and wakes up.

She looks up and saw Joe sitting beside her on the settee. Without saying anything she leans up and hugs him. "It was so scary Joe I thought he was going to kill me" said Amelia referring to her nightmare.

"You're safe now honey no one's going to hurt you" soothed Joe. He looks at her. "I'm sorry for everything it's my fault that it happen I should've waited for you like I was supposed to instead of going fishing" said Amelia feeling guilty.

Joe was aghast; he had no idea how much guilt Amelia was carrying and felt careless that he didn't even notice or thought about it.

He reaches out and touches Amelia's cheek and moves hair away from her face.

"It's not your fault none of this is your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry" said Joe.

Amelia looks at him confused. "What do you have to be sorry for? It's not your fault" said Amelia confused

"I'm sorry because I didn't protect you liked I promise. I told you that no one was gonna hurt you as long as I was around and you did get hurt cause I wasn't there to protect you like I should've been. I should have gone to pick you up instead of being selfish" said Joe with sorrow in his voice. He felt as though he failed his sister especially when he wasn't there when she needed him.

Amelia looks at him shocked and takes his hand in hers. "Joe honey this isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Besides if anyone was selfish in all this it was me". Joe looks at her surprise. "Why you say that?" he asked. Amelia looks at him sheepishly. "Promise you won't laugh?" asked Amelia nervously. Joe brushes his thumb on her hand. "I promise" he said solemnly.

Amelia takes a deep breath. "The only thing I was thinking about was going fishing with a boy I liked. I didn't think about waiting for you like I should have. If I wasn't so hung up on Josh this wouldn't have happen".

"That's not selfish at all" said Joe. "I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you" said Amelia. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise" said Joe feeling remorseful.

"It's not your fault you didn't know that this was gonna happen no one did. Please don't feel guilty that you didn't come to my rescue when I was in trouble"

"As far as I'm concern you came to my rescue right when I needed you the most. You save me" said Amelia choking back sobs. "I love you Joe"

Joe's eyes began it well up with tears as he wraps his arms around her and holds her. "I love you too" he said as he rested his cheek on Amelia's head.

He was relieved that his sister didn't blame him and was grateful that she was able to relieve the burden that he had felt.

Adam walks in the house with Ben. Little Joe and Amelia stop hugging and turn to them. "Adam told me what happen this afternoon you alright?" asked Ben concerned for his daughter's safety. "I'm fine Pa thanks to Adam" said Amelia proudly.

"First thing tomorrow morning we're going to the sheriff's office and let him know that you're attacker came here" said Ben.

Then he looks at his daughter curiously. "I was wondering if you can give Clem a description of the attacker"

Amelia thinks for a moment. "If you are not comfortable you don't have to no one is forcing you to do anything. It's completely up to you" reassured Ben.

"I can do it Pa. I want him to pay for what he did to me" said Amelia sternly. Ben walks over to her with a proud fatherly smile on his face. "That's my girl" said Ben. Joe and Adam both look at her full of pride.

Hoss burst in the house with dirt and sweat on his face. "Pa there's a brushfire in the North Pasture. The hands moved the cattle but it's spreading" said Hoss out of breath.

Adam, Joe and Ben immediately grab their gun belts and hats. "We'll be back as soon as we can Amelia" said Ben.

Hop Sing their Chinese cook enters the room. "Mista Cartwright leave with boys Hop Sing look after girl" said Hop Sing. Knowing that Amelia was safe with Hop Sing the boys and Ben hurried out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that night, Amelia had gone into her room to get ready for bed when she heard the front door shut. Thinking it was her family she hurries down the stairs but is horrified to see her attacker standing in the middle of the living room.

"So this is where you live" said the man admiring the house. "What do you want?" asked Amelia trying to be brave. The attacker stares at her with admiration making her uncomfortable.

"You better cut that out. My Pa and brothers will be here soon and when they do you better beg for your life" warned Amelia.

"I highly doubt it I kept them busy with that fire" said the man coldly with an evil smirk on his face and evil eyes to match. "Why?" asked Amelia.

The man grins. "To get them out of the house long enough for me to finish what I started". He grabs her and shoves her to the floor. "You're not gonna get away with this my family will hunt you down" said Amelia. The man laughs coldly.

Amelia gets up and looks at him realizing that he was the murderer. "Why did you kill those girls?" asked Amelia sternly. She wasn't gonna let him hurt her like he did to the other girls he prey on and she was determine not to be afraid of him.

"Why does the sun rise? Why do the birds sing? Because they want to" he replied in a dark chilling voice that gave you goose bumps. Amelia was afraid of what the answer to her next question was but she swallowed her fear and takes a deep breath before looking up at the man again.

"Why did you attack me?" she asked in a calm voice. The man smiles a devilish smile and replies "Because you're beautiful and I wanted you". Amelia had chills that ran down her spine. She knew that she had to get away and get help but was too scared to move. "I gonna take a wild guess here that you want to kill me because I'm the only one of your **victims** that is alive that can identify you" said Amelia firmly.

The attacker claps his hands impressed. "Smart little girl too bad your Pa and brothers aren't here to watch you die".

He punches Amelia is the jaw and falls on her back to the floor. She looks up and sees a pistol point straight at her.

The man laughs loudly and evil. "Goodbye Amelia Cartwright" said the man as he is about to pull the trigger but is alarmed by the sound of horses riding toward the house outside. He looks down at Amelia. "If you tell anyone that I was here I'll come back to kill you and your family". With that said he quickly runs to the kitchen just before Ben and the boys walk in.

They walk in to find Amelia on the floor with a cut on her lip. They quickly rushed over to her. "Mia you alright?" asked Hoss as he helps her up. "Yeah I'm alright" said Amelia. "What happen?" asked Adam concerned.

Amelia turns to them and remembered what the man said he would do if she told them. She didn't want to take the risk, she loved them so much. "I don't want to talk about it I'm going to bed" said Amelia.

Before they could say anything Amelia hurries up the stairs to her bedroom and slams the door shut. Little Joe turns to his Pa worriedly. "What you suppose that was about Pa?" asked Joe worriedly.

"I'm not sure Joe I never seen her act like that before" said Ben who was just as worried as his sons. "I'll go check on her" said Adam.

"Don't press her if she doesn't want to talk about it" said Ben. Adam nods and walks up the stairs. He walks down the hall to Amelia's door and heard her crying. He peers in the room and notices Amelia laying on her bed her face in her pillow.

Amelia lifts her head up and saw Adam walking towards her and sits next to her. "You want to tell me what happen while we were gone?" asked Adam gently.

Amelia looks up at him and shakes her head. "I can't" said Amelia in a sad voice. "Whatever it is we won't be mad we love you we just want to help" said Adam.

"I know that's why I can't tell you" said Amelia as she sits up. Adam takes her hand in his and looks at her. "I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry you have to go through something like this but you're not alone you've got me, Hoss, Joe and Pa" said Adam. Amelia embraces him and starts to cry.

"Oh Adam I've been so scared in my life" wailed Amelia. Adam strokes his sister's hair comfortingly.

He pulls her away to look at her. "What made you so scared?" asked Adam feeling uneasy. "He came here after you left. He tried to kill me. He told me that if I tell any of you he'll come back and kill us all. He killed those girls, Adam and now he's gonna come back and kill me" said Amelia in despaired.

Adam brushes his hand on her hair. "Don't worry everything's gonna be alright no one's gonna hurt you I promise" said Adam soothed.

Amelia gives his a small smile but it soon fades away. Adam sensed that there was something else on her mind.

Amelia looks up at her brother's concern gaze. "Are you ashamed of me for what happen?" asked Amelia in a small almost in a shy voice.

Adam was taken back at the question and realizes how much it bothered her. Tears started to well in his eyes as he takes his sister in his arms.

"I could never be ashamed of you" said Adam as he kisses her on the head and looks down at her. He felt a lump in his throat.

"No matter what happens I would never be ashamed of you. You're my baby sister and I love you and I always will" said Adam as he let some tears to roll down his cheeks. Amelia felt relieved and looks up at him.

"I love you too big brother" said Amelia.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to think or look at me the same way or think that I was some kind of tramp or something" said Amelia.

Adam pulls away from her and looks into her hesitant eyes. "I would never think of you like that way nor would Hoss, Joe and especially not Pa. We will always think of you as nothing more than as our wonderful little sister." said Adam. "And Pa will always think out you as his darling little girl".

"I know that but ever since the attack I don't know anymore. I don't know everything that I knew before feels uncertain now and I don't know what to do" said Amelia skeptically.

"Well I tell you what you do. When you feel any uncertainly about my love for you or about Pa's, Hoss' and Joe's love for you or anything at all you let us know and we'll help you relieve that uncertainly. We'll do whatever we can to help you get through this. You're not alone" comforted Adam as he gets up and tucks her into bed.

"Thanks Adam I love you" said Amelia assured. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you too shortcake". He then turns to walk away when Amelia spoke up "Adam can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Adam smiles and walks back over to her and sit on a chair beside Amelia's bed. "Of course I will" he said. Amelia smiles faintly as she slowly drifts off asleep.

As soon as he felt that she was safe Adam gets up and walks out of the room and saw Little Joe coming up the stairs and walks over to him.

"How is she?" asked Joe worriedly. "She's asleep" said Adam. "What happen to her lip?" asked Joe curiously.

Adam grabs Joe under his elbow and walks down the stairs to the living room where Hoss and Ben were watching them coming down the stairs.

"Amelia's attacker came here when we were out and tried to kill her. He told her that if she told any of us then he'll come back and kill us all" said explained Adam.

"No wonder why she was so frighten" said Hoss. "Amelia said that he was the one who killed those girls" said Adam.

"We're gonna hafta tell Clem about this" said Joe sternly. Ben thinks for a moment then turns to his youngest son.

"I agree we should tell him about what happen tonight and about those girls but its Amelia's decision whether or not she wants to tell him about the night she was attack" said Ben.

"She's gonna have to talk about it sooner than later" said Hoss.

"It's a very difficult thing for her to talk about right now. She still has a lot to work through and a lot of healing" said Ben.

"Especially all the uncertainly she's feeling" added Adam. Ben looks at him surprised. "What kind of uncertainly?" asked Joe.

"Among other things she feels speculative about our love. All she needs is some reassurance" said Adam. "If that's what she needs then that's what we're gonna do" declared Ben.

Hoss and Joe nod their heads in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Amelia was cleaning the stalls in the barn when she heard footsteps behind her.

She quickly spins around and screams horrified when she saw Hoss. She was so scared that she falls backwards into a pile of hay.

Hoss hurries over to her and helps her up. "Sorry pumpkin I didn't mean to scare you, you alright?" asked Hoss apologetically.

"That's alright Hoss I guess I'm a little jumpy today" said Amelia brushing hay off her dress.

"I'm sorry that this had happen to you and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you like I should've been" said Hoss.

"Hoss you have been nothing but wonderful to me. I'm glad that I have three amazing big brothers that have given me nothing but support through all this and I really appreciate it" said Amelia.

"I love you baby sister don't ever doubt that" said Hoss reassuringly. Amelia smiles and hugs him. "I love you too". Hoss beams and kisses her on the head.

He pulls away from her and grabs a rake. "C'mon I'll help you finish your chores" said Hoss.

Later that afternoon Amelia felt a little more confident and decided that she was ready to talk about the attack with her family.

She knew that it wouldn't be an easy thing for her to do but she knew that she owed it to them for their unconditional love and support. The least she could do for them in return is to tell them about the attack.

Amelia walks down the hallway from her room and hesitantly walks down the stairs to see her father and brother sitting in the living room. Ben and Adam were both reading and occasionally looked over to watch Little Joe and Hoss playing checkers and Little Joe was cheating _'as usual'_ thought Amelia.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything" said Amelia was she descended from the stairs and over to them. Ben and the boys stop what they were doing and look at her astounded.

"You're never intruding darling" assured Ben. Amelia smiles relieved then looks down apprehensively that didn't go unnoticed by Ben or the boys.

"Something troubling you precious?" asked Ben curiously. "Kinda but it can wait" said Amelia cowardly. She turns around and was about to walk away but Adam gets up from his chair and gently grabs her wrist.

Amelia turns to look at his perturbed eyes. He takes her over to his chair and has her sit in it and walks over to the settee and sits on it beside Hoss.

Ben gets up and sits on the table near Amelia and looks at her with gentle encouraging look on his face. Amelia looks over at her brothers who had the same look on their faces as well.

Amelia takes a deep breath and decides to tell them. "I've decided that I want to tell you about the night I was raped" announced Amelia in a calm but shaky voice. The boys and Ben look at her in complete shock as though they were hit with a ton of bricks.

"Amelia you don't have to. The doc said that you don't have to do right away. Don't you think you need more time to heal emotionally?" asked Ben trying to assure her that she doesn't need to rush into a decision this important.

"Are you ready to talk about it? It's not an easy thing to talk about and you're still healing from the ordeal" pointed out Joe worriedly.

"Don't worry Joe. I'm stronger than you think besides I'm feeling more confident and I know I can do it" said Amelia presumptuously. Ben looks at her worriedly. "Are you sure you want to do this. There's no rush into telling us the details" said Ben.

Amelia nods and takes a deep breath. "After I went finishing and left Josh at the fork I decided to take the shortcut through the woods" began Amelia. She looks up to see the disapproval on her father's face. "I know I shouldn't have Pa but I didn't think I was doing any harm at the time" said Amelia sadly. "It's alright darling" comforted Ben.

"Sapphire heard something brushing against the bushes. I thought it was a rabbit or something. I climbed off calming her down and the next thing I knew someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me away" said Amelia trying to reframe herself from crying.

"What happen next?" asked Adam. "It was dark and I couldn't see who it was. Then he laid me on the ground he started to touch me. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't" said Amelia choking back sobs.

Joe's eyes started to water with tears. "You can stop honey" assured Joe. Amelia shakes her head. "It's ok Joe I'm fine I need to let this out" said Amelia. Joe nods understandingly.

"He then started to kiss me and undress me. I tried to stop him! I told him to stop to leave me alone but he started to hit me. I stop trying to stop him so I wouldn't get hit anymore and then he started to rape me. When he was done he told me that he had been watching me and that I was a beautiful girl and how he couldn't resist me. After that I think I must've blackout or something" said Amelia.

The room was silent as the men tried to take what they just heard in. they were heartbroken thinking about Amelia's ordeal. "What happen next?" asked Hoss. "Most of it is a little blurred all I remember was finding you and Adam" said Amelia.

Ben takes his daughter and sits her next to him and hugs her. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm terribly sorry you had to go through that horrid ordeal" said Ben tears running down his cheeks.

"It's alright Pa I'm ok now" said Amelia. Ben pulls away from her and smiles at her proudly. "Are you sure that you're ready to tell Clem?" asked Ben.

"Yes I am Pa. if I am able to tell my family then I'm able to tell Clem. I need to tell him Pa so that creep doesn't hurt anyone else again" said Amelia.

"I'm so proud of you" said Ben hugging her again. Amelia pulls away and get up looking at her family. "Thank you all for being patient and supportive through all this. I love you all very much" said Amelia with tears in her eyes.

Adam gets up and walks over to her. "We love you too shortcake" he said as he puts his arms around her hugging her and kissing her on the head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day the Cartwright's rode into town. Hoss and Amelia rode up to sheriff's office while Adam and Joe went to the saloon and Ben had gone to the Bank.

They mounted off their horses. "You want me to come with ya?" asked Hoss. "No that's alright Hoss. I think I should do this by myself" said Amelia firmly.

"You're a brave girl Mia and I'm mighty proud of you" said Hoss before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me Hoss" she said sincerely grateful. Hoss smiles "If you need me I'll be with Adam and Little Joe". "Ok" she said. Hoss smiles again and walks away after watching her walk into the office.

Clem was pouring himself a cup of coffee when he saw Amelia walking in. he was surprise to see her. He figured it would be awhile until Amelia was ready to be back in Virginia City.

"Amelia didn't expect to see ya in town today. Thought it would be awhile until ya did" said Clem. "I came to talk to ya about the man who attacked me" said Amelia.

She walks over to a chair in front of Clem's desk and sits in front of him. "Go ahead" said Clem.

Amelia starts to tell him about the night of the attack and seeing the attacker all over the Ponderosa. Then she tells him about the man setting a fire on the ranch, breaking into the house and trying to kill her.

After hearing what Amelia told him Clem was impress that she was brave enough to confide in him.

"Amelia I know this wasn't easy for you to come here and tell me this but I want you to know that this doesn't go outside this room and it doesn't go unappreciative" said Clem understandingly.

"Thanks Clem for everything" said Amelia she gets up and walks out of the office. She walks down the sidewalk about to pass an alley that separated between two buildings.

All of a sudden someone grabs her and pulls her into the alley. She screams and tries to break free. The attacker starts to beat her up; punching her in the face and in the stomach.

Amelia starts to fight back and grabs a gun from her attacker and fires it multiple times.

At the saloon everyone heard the gunshots and was frantically rushing out to the street.

The Cartwright's who heard the shots immediately sense something was wrong and ran to where they heard the gunshots.

They run over to the alley and saw Amelia wrestling with a man they didn't recognized. Amelia punches the man in the jaw and he lands on the ground unconscious.

Clem runs over to the Cartwright's and saw the man. He walks over to help him up. "Is this the man who hurt you?" asked Clem. "Yes that's him" said Amelia.

"Who is he?" asked Adam. "His name is John Carter he works at the Livery Stable" said Clem as handcuffs him. He pulls John to his feet and walks him to the jail.

Ben walks over to Amelia who was crying thankful that the nightmare was over.

Ben puts his arm around his little girl. "The nightmare is over darling he's never gonna hurt you ever again" said Ben comfortingly.

Amelia looks up at him and smiles. "I wanna go home" said Amelia. Ben turns to his sons. They walk over to their horses; mounted on and rode out of town.

The End


End file.
